Crossdressing
by lollyberry
Summary: [Set before the Uchiha massacre][Oneshot]Mikoto finally cracks and dresses her son as a girl.


**I was bored and this thing came up into my head. Just thinking about how Sasuke would look if he was dressed like a little girl. This is set before the massacre happened, or you can put it like it'll never happen. Lol The phrases and suffixes made the story a bit cuter so I used them. Sasu-chan is really adorable...lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

Uchiha Mikoto, the single flower in a household of filthy savages. Okay, okay, I exaggerate. But she is the only woman in her family. I mean her husband is obviously a man and she has two sons. It makes one wonder if she's ever thought about ever having a girl and what life would be like if she had two girls instead.

She seemed happy with her sons and seemed unfazed that she's surrounded by males. But somewhere deep inside of her, she really wished she had little girls instead. What fun she would have with them! Dress them up, do their hair, shopping, giggle about silly things that boys would never understand…the list goes on. All these things couldn't be done with her two boys.

Mikoto had thought before of having another child but then resented. Why? Well for one, she was getting too old to have another. Secondly, it might turn out to be another boy, not that she didn't want another boy…it's just that a girl would be nice for a change. A female companion, someone to which she could relate to.

Ah, but alas. That wasn't going to happen so she'll just have to compromise with what she had now. Itachi, her eldest son, was training at the moment so she couldn't carry out the mission she had assigned herself. Well that scratches out the thought…unless…

"Kaa-san! Have you seen my shuriken?"

Oh, the mission was back in place! How could she forget about her adorable Sasuke, her youngest son? But then he may be too smart and refuse to do it…No, no he's too simple minded. It should work perfectly. His little nine year old brain shouldn't suspect anything wrong.

"Sasu-chan! Forget about your shuriken for a second and come here please!"

Grumbling about what his beloved mother wanted he trudged to where he voice had come from. Maybe he shouldn't have asked his mother where his shuriken was.

"What is it kaa-san?"

Mikoto had a mischievous glint in her eyes but quickly hid it when her Sasu-chan gulped. His little mind was working. She would have to be quick. Oh, such fun it would be. Oh how cute little Sasuke would look…in that pink frilly dress. Now why would she have that in the household you ask? Well, before Sasuke was born she was so sure he'd be a girl so she had bought girly things. Including little dresses. Why she bought things so ahead of time, only god knows. But anyways! She would have to disguise it in a way that he wouldn't suspect a thing! How though…

"Kaa-san, what's that you're holding?"

Mikoto seemed startled by his question.

"O-oh this? It's well…it's um…" _Think fast Mikoto! Think fast! Use you're incredible feminine mind! _A light bulb seemed to flash above her head.

"Well, Sasu-chan," she began smoothly. "It's you're new training suit." _New training suit? Like he'll buy that!_

Sasu-chan frowned. If that was his, why was it pink and frilly and, and, PINK? Girls wear pink! Not boys! Unless he was a girl! Oh the conspiracy! Oh his family had lied to him, telling that him that he was indeed a boy but in reality he was a GIRL!

"Er…"

"Now, now Sasu-chan. Don't be like that! I want to see how it fits you. Go, try it on!" she shooed as she pushed her son behind the screens.

"But…!"

"No, buts! I made it for you with all my love and now you don't want it?" Mikoto faked the hurt in her voice. Sasuke, being a small child wanting to please his mother, quickly shook his head and mumbled that he didn't mean anything like that. Unkown to him was that Mikoto was evilly smiling and planning what to do next.

"I'm done kaa-san."

Mikoto almost died when she saw her Sasuke in the pink dress. Oh how cute he looked! But he looked rather uncomfortable…oh well! His little innocent face was etched in confusion when she began to fuss over his hair. The woman instructed the boy to sit down in front of her to which he obeyed like an obedient little puppy. He felt the comb softly go through his raven tresses and then…

"Itai!" (Ow or ouch)

"Ah! Gomen, Sasu-chan!" (Sorry Sasu-chan)

Silence surrounded them as Mikoto once again worked on her son's hair. When she was done, she took a good look at him. She would have squealed like a little girl but her self-control told her not to. He might suspect something. She was quite proud of her work and glad that her son's hair was easy to work with. Now, to think of an excuse when Sasuke saw his hair…

"Kaa-san, why is my hair like this?" he asked as if on cue.

The woman smiled and giggled a bit before answering her son.

"Well, you know how you always get frustrated when your hair gets into your eyes when training? By putting your hair like this, it won't bother you anymore!"

Yeah, I'm sure putting his hair into pig tales works wonders. But still the naïve boy just sucked in everything she said. He still wasn't suspecting a thing. The last thing Mikoto pulled out was ankle socks. Oh, but they weren't ordinary ankle socks, no sir. They were ankle socks that had little poofy fluff balls at the hem. After explaining that these socks would 'protect' him from hurting his feet, his feet now adorned these cute and girlish looking footwear.

"There, all done!" Mikoto cheered happily. She absorbed what was in front of her. Sasuke with cute little pig tails that were tied up with elastics with two red balls on them. A pink dress with ruffles, and white frills at the hems and edges and lastly, white ankle socks with poofy white fluff balls at the hem of the ankles. Oh how cute! She just had to take a picture!

"Sasu-chan, wait here a moment. I want to take a picture of you in your new gir – I mean your new training suit!"

"Un…"

Sasuke felt strange in these clothes. It was quite uncomfortable and honestly, they seemed a bit too much to be training in. But whatever his mother said was probably right anyways. It couldn't be that bad right?

"Sasu-chan! Smile!"

Click!

Flash!

Immediately, a bright light blinded the poor boy. He couldn't really see properly, so when he was walking out of the room when his mother dismissed him, he walked right into the wall with a smack. Shaking his head, he quickly dashed out of the room remembering that he wanted to find his shuriken to train. But then…

"What the hell?" a deep familiar voice sounded.

"Nii-san! You're home!"

Quite odd. Seeing Sasuke in girl's clothes. But it was indeed cute but very, very wrong. Wheels turned in Itachi's head. His mother must have finally cracked. He tried not to laugh at the sight, it was too much.

"Sasuke, do you know what you're wearing?"

"My new training clothes?"

Itachi shook his head. The boy seemed clueless.

"Nevermind."

Well at least he wouldn't be wearing anything like that. Mikoto would be smart enough to ask him.

"Ita-channnn!"

He paled. But Sasuke's face lit up.

"I bet kaa-san made you new training clothes too!"

"Crap…"

* * *

**Not really how I wanted this to end, but eh. Just had to get this out. Hope you liked it. **

**Rachel**


End file.
